Boy Meets Girl
by JuliaBeth
Summary: A/U: Mainly about Boy Meets World characters it does take place during Girl Meets World and includes characters from that series as well. When Shawn stops by Cory's classroom for career day, bumping into an old friend might lead to more than he bargained for. Please read and review. May be a crossover fic at some point.


Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

A/N: In this story, the gang didn't meet Angela till college.

* * *

Present day

"Matthews!" Carolina George flung open the door to his classroom, stopping short as the man behind the desk looked up from the computer. "You're not Matthews," she said, confused.

He shook his head.

"You're Shawn Hunter, aren't you?" she asked, a smile spreading across her lips.

"Do I know you?" He asked, now equally confused, looking up at the leggy brunette.

"Sorry. Sixteen years ago," she paused, "Has it really been that long? Geez, we're old. Anyway, sixteen years ago I was Topanga's weird band geek friend," she explained.

"Carrie Schofield," he smiled, walking around the desk to hug her.

"Well, it's Carolina George now, but yes." She hugged him back.

"And I think you meant cute band geek friend," he said.

"Oh, don't even try, Hunter," she laughed. "As principal, I've become immune to sweet talkers like you."

"Principal?" He said. "Cory is still getting sent to the principal's office?"

"Well, when you're the teacher, the Principal comes to you," she said. "Speaking of, where is he? And why are you here?"

"Cafeteria and career day," he answered.

"Oh, right," she replied. She looked around, uncomfortably aware how close Shawn was standing to her. They had been friends in high school she guessed. More like she was Topanga's friend and he was Cory's so they ended up in the same 'group' things but never sought each other out otherwise. He had been her date to senior prom, but only because they had both gotten stood up at the last minute and again were going in the same group.

"Would you like to sit down and wait for him?" he asked. She looked at her watch, unsure. "I have caramel cappuccinos," he smiled that little half smile he'd charmed so many with in high school.

"Well, okay," she agreed, taking a seat in front of Cory's desk as Shawn produced two Starbucks cups from behind the computer.

"It was for Cory," he said, "but the minute I walked in, he said, 'Hi. I have to go strangle your goddaughter. I'll be back in five minutes.'"

"Oh, so he already knows," Carolina said. "Thanks, by the way."

Shawn nodded, "So, just what did my beautiful goddaughter do?"

"She and her friend, Maya, started a revolt over the possibility of wearing uniforms next semester," she said. "Actually Maya started it and Riley followed her out."

"That sounds familiar," Shawn replied.

"True, but I'm no Mr. Feeny," she said.

"So, you're married? Any kids?" Shawn asked, changing the subject.

"Divorced, and a five year old boy," she said. "You?"

He shook his head. "No wife, no kids."

"Sorry," she said. "I've seen your work though. It's very good. It must be exciting, seeing all those places."

He shrugged. "Thanks."

"Uncle Shawn!" Their conversation was interrupted as a blur of black hair and running shoes nearly bounded over the desk into Shawn's arms.

"Hey there, Gorgeous," he said, hugging Riley tightly. "You giving your teachers a hard time?"

"Well," she stalled.

"Yeah, Uncle Shawn is here," Cory interrupted. "Now go sit over there," he pointed at a desk. "You," he called to Maya who was hanging back by the door, "Over there." He pointed to the other side of the room. "Ms. George, may I help you?"

"Looks like you've got it under control," she said. "But, it's the second time they done this or something similar. I have to punish them, Cory."

"What's it going to be?" he asked.

"A week of detention, starting tomorrow," she said.

"I understand," he replied.

"Girls, if you ever walk out of a class again, it'll be a suspension," she said. "Thanks again for the coffee, Shawn. I've got to run."

"Dude," Shawn said, after she had left the room. "Carrie Schofield is your boss?"

"No, Carolina George is my boss," Cory answered.

"Is there a difference?"

"Hang around a while then ask me again," Cory said. "Why did you give her my coffee?"

"Did you _see_ her?" Shawn countered.

"Ew," Cory answered with a shudder.

"I know you've been married since you were in kindergarten, but she's cute," Shawn said. "What happened to the frizzy hair and glasses?"

"Probably the same place as your flippy hair thing and leather jacket," Cory responded.

"I had great hair," Shawn responded.

"Had," Cory teased.

"Have," Shawn replied. "Better than a brillo head."

Maya slipped her phone out of her pocket and texted Riley.

Uncle Shawn?

Riley replied:

Mom and Dad's

Friend from

High school.

My godfather.

"Phones away, girls," Cory warned.

"Can you imagine the havoc we could have wreaked with phones in class?" Shawn grinned.

"Oh, great, another adult with the 'you have it too good' spiel," Maya groaned.

"Refrain from talking, Miss Hart," Cory replied. "Sit quietly, no phones, reflect on why walking out of class isn't the best way to handle conflicts."

When he turned back, Shawn was staring at him aghast. "Man, you've turned into Feeny."

"Shut up," Cory laughed.

"How's Topanga?" Shawn asked, changing the subject. "You're sure she's cool with me crashing with you for a few days?"

"Topanga loves you," Cory answered. "You're welcome at our home. Auggie is ecstatic. He is looking forward to his first 'Uncle Shawn Adventure'."

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
